Offending Limb
by Writer Worrall
Summary: Marauder era. Sirius descovers a rather strange habit that Remus has. Oneshot. Possible fluff but not really...


A/N: This is just a random one shot that was inspired by a sleep over with my friend Nancy. If any one else has the same habit that's in this fic please let me know in your review. I know I'm not the only one who used to do it was I was little. I have at least two other friends who did! Criticism/comments/etc warmly welcomed!

There was a noise. It was a rather irritating noise actually. Reaching his ears as though penetrating a thick fog.

And there it was again. Sounded like… like a name being called.

"Remus."

Actually, not just any name… his name.

He should probably do something about that.

"Remus."

Louder that time.

"Remus!"

With a massive effort Remus pulled open his eyes to find Sirius staring at him with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked sounded puzzled.

Good question. What was he doing? Oh _yeah_, "Trying to _sleep_ Sirius. What do you want?"

"No. I mean why have you got your arm stuck in the air like that?" Sirius elaborated as he slumped himself down on the side of the bed. Mischievous eyes gazed down at him in an oddly fond way. As though looking at a favourite cat who had the curious tendency of sitting in sinks…

"What?" Remus frowned; his sleep fogged brain trying to make sense of the strange sentence.

"You're arm." Sirius gestured to Remus arm, which Remus was indeed holding straight up above him. "In the air."

Remus blinked a few times at the offending limb. "Didn't even realise I was doing it," he muttered more to himself, and then louder to Sirius "Habit I've had since I was little. Managed to kick it at Hogwarts but I suppose when I'm home over the holidays it must come back…"

He lowered his arm and tucking it in under his blankets.

"You have a habit. Of sleeping. With your arm in the air." Sirius somewhat amused voice irritated Remus in his sleepy state of mind.

"Yeah, well when I was younger and trying to get to sleep I'd hold it up simply out of boredom. It's actually quite comfortable so it became a habit. Never realised I actually went to sleep with it like that though…"

"Right."

"Oh shut up Siri!" Remus moaned thinking if his head wasn't so comfortable on it he'd through his pillow at the animagus.

"Sorry," Sirius said sounding completely unrepentant, "I just find it hard to believe that that's comfortable."

"Well try it then if you don't believe me" _and let me get some sleep._

"Alright," Sirius said getting up and stretching "I will."

"You do that." Remus mumbled as Sirius lay down on the guest bed they'd set up by Remus own and dramatically sticking his hand in the air, a little like a student you fallen down ill but could help putting their hand up all the same when a professor asked a question.

Several minutes passed and Remus was annoyed to find that he could not simply drop off back to sleep.

"Your right." Came Sirius slightly grudging sounding voice.

"Huh?"

"It is comfortable."

Remus smirked and opened his eyes to see Sirius still with his hand in the air. "Sleep Sirius." He advised.

Several minutes and sever tosses and turns later and Remus still couldn't sleep. He rolled back to look at Sirius who from the sound of his breathing was nearly asleep. He still had the arm in the air. Remus hid a snigger. He was just about to tell Sirius he could put the arm back down again when he gave a great snore, his arm jerked and with a great THWACK landed right on top of Sirius head.

"Owwww!" Sirius groaned rubbing his head and grimacing. "What was that for Remus?"

Remus, who by now was chuckling, answered "Wasn't me Siri. Your own arm fell on your head!"

"Oh." He paused then started to blush "Ohhh. Right. Erm… think I'll leave the whole waving hand thing to you then Mooney."

Remus smirked. "That might be the best idea you've had in a long time Sirius."

After that it didn't take him long to get back to sleep. The knowledge that he had one up on his prankster friend might have helped of course.


End file.
